OMGeez What The Hell Is This!
by Airawliet2327
Summary: Apa kau pernah dengar dongeng Snow White? Di dongeng itu, putri sajlu tertidur akibat memakan apel beracun yang diberikan oleh penyihir jahat, dan terbangun oleh sebuah ciuman dari seorang pangeran. Tapi lain lagi di cerita ini. Bagaimana jika pangeran juga tertidur? What the hell../1S; ShortFict/RnR, please? DLDR!


**OMGeez, What The Hell Is This!**** © Airawliet2327**

Disclaimer : Semua orang tahu kalo **Naruto** itu **milik** bung **Masashi Kishimoto**. Jadi, **Sasuke milik neng Aira Ai** aja okesip XD *disclaimer changed!

Warning : OOC, gaje, Typo[s], other warning; _applied_!

.

─OMGeez, What the hell is this?**—**Snow White and The Sleeping Prince─

.

Sasuke x Hinata

.

Enjoy Read!

~oOo~

Zaman dahulu di salah satu kerajaan Konoha yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja gagah bernama Hyuuga Hiashi. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah –karena ini memang adalah sejarah- kerajaan ini dilanda pertikaian, perdebatan, perbedaan pendapat, perkelahian, dan permusuhan. Penghuni kerajaan selalu aman dan damai. Rakyat-rakyat saling menyayangi dan bekerja sama. Begitu juga dengan sang Raja yang bijaksana. Beliau sangat berperan penting dalam mewujudkan perdamaian tersebut. Kemiskinan juga jarang ditemui.

Suatu hari, seisi kerajaan dan rakyat-rakyatnya dikejutkan oleh sebuah berita kurang hangat, mengejutkan, serta memilukan. Putri tunggal dan kesayangan Raja Hiashi, diracuni oleh seorang penyusup sehingga membuat sang putri tidak membiarkan orang-orang melihat hangatnya sepasang _Lavender_ lembut yang dimilikinya. Entah siapa orang laknat yang menyusup dan meracuni putri Hinata. Dosa apa gusti. Apa masih belum cukup Hiashi bertawakal, bersemayam, bahkan bersemedi agar kerajaannya tidak pernah dilanda bencana yang menyedihkan?

Neji, keponakan sekaligus kakak sepupu Hinata, datang mengunjungi sang putri yang sedang berkenala di alam mimpi ─entah itu indah atau buruk sehingga ia enggan terjaga─ begitu mendengar kabar memilukan dari kerajaan yang bersaudaraan dengan kerajaan Ayahandanya.

"Hiashi-_Jisama_, bagaimana dengan keadaan putri Hinata?" Neji tidak berbasa-basi saat menghampiri Raja sekaligus pamannya yang berdiri di dekat peristirahatan Hinata. Diliriknya gadis itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Raja Hiashi, meminta penjelesan darinya.

"Sudah dua hari tapi tetap tidak ada perubahan."

"Aku punya rencana." Neji mengusap pelan tangan putri Hinata.

Raja Hiashi menoleh pada Neji. "Apa itu?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Raja, Neji bertanya memastikan, "Apa anda sudah mencoba pengobatan para tabib?"

"Ah ya, tabib. Belum. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tahu tabib yang dapat menyembuhkan putriku?" Raja Hiashi balik bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Ehem. Aku memang tidak punya kenalan tabib. Tapi begini _Jisama_, bagaimana jika kau mengadakan sayembara untuk para tabib. Jika ada yang berhasil menyembuhkan serta membangunkan putri Hinata, akan diberikan imbalan yang besar? Kurasa anda mengerti maksud ucapan saya." Ucap Neji menjelaskan usulannya. Pangeran muda itu kembali menatap sendu putri Hinata. Sedih, tentu saja. Putri sekaligus sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi dan selalu bermain bersamanya, kini terbaring bagaikan mayat hidup. Kelopak mata terus menerus tertutup rapat. Bernafas tapi seperti tak ada kehidupan padanya.

Raja Hiashi tampak berpikir akan usul yang diberikan putra dari saudara kembarnya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Pasti ada Tabib berpengalaman yang bisa menyembuhkan putri Hinata─

"Sepertinya usulmu boleh juga. Baiklah, kau tolong sebarkan berita sayembara ini di daerah kerajaanmu. Sebarkan juga bahwa aku akan memberikan seperempat hartaku untuk Tabib yang bisa menyembuhkan putriku." ─Dan ia akan sangat berterima kasih serta rela memberikan hartanya demi putri tunggal yang sangat disayangnya.

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan Raja Hiashi.

.

* * *

.

Berita mengenai sayembara yang dilaksanakan Raja Hiashi telah tersebar di seluruh pelosok Konoha. Banyak Tabib-tabib sakti serta berpengalaman yang ingin mengikutinya. Tentu saja mereka tergiur dengan hadiah yang ditawarkan Raja bijaksana itu. Seperempat bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit mengingat harta yang dimiliki Raja Hiashi juga tidak sedikit.

Dan hari ini, adalah hari sayembara itu dilaksanakan. Para Tabib berbaris rapi di pekarangan belakang kerajaan yang dipimpin Raja Hyuuga Hiashi. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar saat kereta dorong dilapisi emas perak muncul dari dalam kerajaan, memperlihatkan bagaimana damainya putri Hyuuga Hinata tertidur dengan senyuman tipis di wajah ayunya. Hampir seluruh tabib yang berkumpul menatap sedih sekaligus prihatin. Bagaimana tidak, putri Hinata terkenal dengan sikapnya yang sopan serta seifatnya yang baik hati, ramah, dan lembut,, kini terbaring bagaikan tak bernyawa.

Salah satu dari para Tabib yang berkumpul, menatap tajam kepada sosok tertidur Putri Hinata. Meski tajam, tersirat kekhawatiran serta kepedulian di kedua bola mata sekelam malam itu. Dari seluruh Tabib yang ada, dialah yang tidak mencolok karena hanya dia yang memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah. Sedangkan mereka memakai pakaian seragam berwarna putih kebiruan, beberapa yang memakai jubah berwarna biru polos. Terlebih, dia berdiri di pojok kiri belakang. Ditangannya, terdapat sebuah tomat merah yang terlihat segar.

Raja Hiashi berjalan ke pertengahan untuk menyampaikan pidato singkatnya. Di belakangnya ada Hyuuga Hizashi, Hyuuga Neji, Pengawal, serta beberapa dayang-dayang kerajaan.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan Hyuuga. Seperti yang anda-anda ketahui, putriku; Hyuuga Hinata, diracuni oleh penyusup sehingga ia tertidur dan tidak pernah bangun," Raja Hiashi memberi jeda. Ia melirik para Tabib dari ujung kiri ke kanan. "Sebagaimana yang telah dikabari, aku melaksanakan sayembara untuk para Tabib sakti dan berpengalaman. Seperempat hartaku sebagai hadiah bagi satu orang yang berhasil menyembuhkan serta membangunkan putri Hinata." Lanjutnya.

Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar saat kereta putri Hinata didorong ke depan Raja Hiashi agar para Tabib dapat melihat dengan jelas kondisinya. Betapa memilukan hati melihat putri cantik tidak tersenyum manis dan menebarkan kehangatan kepada orang-orang.

Neji maju beberapa langkah dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Raja Hiashi.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah saatnya kita memulai sayembara ini." Ucap Hiashi. Setelah itu, ia beranjak duduk di kursi yang memang dikhususkan untuknya. Mata _Lavender_nya melirik pada Tabib-tabib yang memulai aksi mereka. Beberapa kali desahan dikeluarkannya saat para Tabib mencoba menyembuhkan putri Hinata namun kerap kali gagal total. Padahal ia yakin bahwa mereka bukanlah Tabib sembarangan. Apa sebenarnya yang diderita Hinata putrinya? Terkutuk bagi penyusup itu.

Sudah hampir sebagian para Tabib mengeluarkan kesaktian mereka namun sang putri tetap betah di alam mimpinya. Kecewa, tentu saja mereka kecewa karena tidak jadi mendapatkan hadiah yang begitu menggirukan dari Raja Hiashi. Decakan-decakan kesal keluar dari mulut mereka baik yang gagal total maupun yang hampir berhasil.

Sekarang, tinggal beberapa Tabib yang tersisa. Salah satunya adalah yang menggunakan jubah hitam berawan merah tadi. Kini, merupakan gilirannya untuk maju. Dirinya melangkah pelan namun pasti, menghampiri sang _'snow white'_. Saat hendak menyentuh tangannya, ia dicegat oleh suara raja Hiashi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Hiashi bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merasa kenal dengan Tabib ini. "Kau...Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tabib itu tersenyum miring. Rupanya penyamarannya telah terbongkar. Ia melepaskan kupluk jubah yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya. "Ya, anda benar. Saya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran dari Kerajaan Uchiha." Ucapnya lantang.

Dan sekali lagi, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Para Tabib, pengawal, serta dayang-dayang kerajaan bertanya-tanya; Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Bukankah ini sayembara untuk para Tabib yang sakti. Dan hampir semua orang di negeri Konoha tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke; Putera bungsu dari Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto serta Pangeran tertampan seantero Konoha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Neji membuka suara.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Memangnya kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan di sini?!"

_Oh Shit_! Satu fakta mengenai Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji. Mereka tidak pernah bisa akur jika bertemu. Selalu saja beradu mulut dan saling mengejek. Saat disuruh menemani putri Hinata, mereka selalu saja rebutan. Neji tidak ingin perhatian Hinata teralihkan kepada Sasuke jika mereka bermain bersama. Dan Uchiha Sasuke akan melakukan apapun agar bisa bermain bersama putri cantik yang diam-diam dicintainya itu.

"Sudah, Neji. Begini Pangeran Sasuke. Bukannya tidak mengizinkan. Tapi, ini bukanlah sayembara biasa dan hanya para Tabib sakti ang dapat mengikutinya. Kau tahu maksudku."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah ku akui aku memang hanyalah seorang pangeran yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sakti. Tapi, aku memiliki dua kekuatan yang pasti bisa membangunkan putri Hinata." Ujar Pangeran Sasuke seraya menggenggam jemari hangat putri Hinata.

"Apa itu?" Kening Raja Hiashi berkenyit. Dari yang ia lihat, tidak ada tanda-tanda kekuatan di diri pangeran di depannya. Juga, tidak ada yang bisa meyakinkan bahwa ia sanggup membangunkan putri Hinata dari tidur lelapnya. Kecuali satu. Yaitu sesuatu yang berada digenggaman tangan pangeran Sasuke. Tapi, ia tidak yakin.

Merasa diperhatikan, pangeran Sasuke mengangkat tangannya membuat lengan jubah yang dikenakannya sedikit melorot sehingga menampakan tangan putih berototnya serta sebuah tomat besar digenggamannya. "Ya, tomat ini yang akan menjadi kekuatanku. Juga, cintaku dan cinta yang dimiliki putri Hinata." Ucap Sasuke lantang dan tegas.

Neji serta mereka yang berada di situ –minus Sasuke, Hiashi & Hizashi─ berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak meledak. Sungguh, apa pangeran Sasuke sedang melucu? Jika iya, leluconnya patut diacungi jempol.

"Tomat? Cinta? Jangan bercanda, pangeran Sasuke. Aku sedang serius. Apa yang membuatmu begitu percaya diri? Sebuah tomat dan cinta tidak akan bisa membangunkan putriku!"

Pangeran Sasuke hanya menyeringai misterius. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah tomat dan diarahkannya pada hidung lalu ke mulut putri Hinata. Tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam lembut tangan putri Hinata. Matanya tertutup rapat serta bibirnya menggumamkan beberapa kalimat sakral. Entah kekuatan dari mana, tomat yang berada di depan mulut putri Hinata mulai berkurang bentuknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"_...I'm coming, Lady Hinata._" Ucap pangeran Sasuke saat tomat yang dipegangnya hampir habis, dibarengi dengan kepalanya yang terasa berkunang-kunang.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Pangeran Sasuke!"

.

* * *

.

Di sebuah taman yang sangat luas dan indah, putri Hinata duduk di bangku seraya menatap burung merpati yang berterbangan. Kali ini tidak ada Kimono yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, melainkan sebuah _dress_ putih di bawah lutut yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Ia sesekali tersenyum lembut.

"Eungh.."

Seseorang yang tidur dipangkuan Hinata menggeliat ketika rambutnya disentuh jemari Hinata. Tak lama setelah itu, orang itu membuka kelopak matanya; menampilkan sepasang _Onyx_ kelam tajam.

"Sudah bangun,, pangeran Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata seraya mengusap pelan pipi orang yang sedari tadi tertidur di pangkuannya –yang ternyata adalah pangeran Sasuke─.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya. Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Hinata serta menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut datar Hinata. Kedua matanya kembali menutup. Ia menghirup wangi _Lavender_ yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

.

* * *

.

Raja Hiashi serta semua orang tidak terkecuali Neji kaget melihat Pangeran Sasuke yang ambruk di atas tubuh tertidur putri Hinata. Raja Hiashi, Raja Hizashi, Neji, serta beberapa pengawal, Tabib, dan dayang-dayang mulai mengerumuni Sasuke dan Hinata. Raja Hiashi memijat dahinya. Oh Tuhan, apa lagi ini?

"Tolong ambilkan kereta dorong satu lagi dan baringkan Pangeran Sasuke." Perintah Raja Hiashi. Ia meneguk segelas air putih yang diberikan dayang kerajaan.

"Raja Hiashi!" Seru seseorang dari arah belakang.

Raja Hiashi menoleh dan mendapati Ayahanda, Ibunda, serta Kakanda Pangeran Sasuke sedang berjalan terburu-buru menghampirinya. Ratu Mikoto membekap mulutnya saat melihat dua sejoli pangeran dan puteri yang tertidur berdampingan dengan tangan saling bergenggaman. Bibirnya bergetar serta air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuknya. Raja Fugaku menepuk pelan bahunya untuk menenangkan istrinya itu.

Uchiha Itachi menghampiri Raja Hiashi dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada beliau. Tak lupa ia memberikan sepucuk surat yang ditulis Sasuke. "Tidak aku sangka, adikku akan melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?!" Tanya Neji yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran. Kalau boleh, ia ingin bertanya; _What's going on?_ Rupanya otak jeniusnya lambat memproses.

"Menyusul putri Hinata. Saat mendengar kabar bahwa putri Hinata diracuni dan tertidur, Sasuke sempat _shock_. Setelah itu ia bertekad mencari penawar racun tersebut ke seluruh pelosok. Namun ia tidak mendapatnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu soal tomat yang dibuatnya sendiri," Itachi menatap adiknya dan putri Hinata yang terbaring di depannya.

"Ku pikir ia sudah mendapat penawar racun itu. Tapi saat aku bertanya, ia bilang bahwa itu bukan penawar racun melainkan sebuah jimat yang aku tidak ketahui apa khasiatnya. Yang ia katakan bahwa ia ingin bersama putri Hinata, tidak perduli apapun resikonya. Setelah membaca surat yang ditulisnya, aku dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia menaruh sebuah jimat di dalam sebuah tomat agar pada saat putri Hinata memakannya, maka mereka akan dipertemukan di dunia lain." Lanjut Itachi.

"Jimat? Dari mana ia mendapatkannya?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu. Sasuke tidak mengatakannya di surat yang ia tulis."

.

* * *

.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan mengitari taman dengan jemari tangan yang saling bertautan. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sasuke. Senyum masih belum pudar dari wajah keduanya meskipun Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak tersenyum. Namun sorotan matanya yang menandainya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, capek~" Rengek Hinata dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Mau duduk?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu. Aku capek, tapi sekarang aku bahagia."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang terdapat di dalam taman itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Iya aku capek. Capek menunggumu. Kau lama sih datangnya." Hinata pura-pura menggerutu.

"Tapi kan aku sudah di sini." Sasuke menoel hidung Hinata.

"Ya maka dari itu aku bahagia. Aku capek menunggumu, tapi sekarang aku bahagia karena kau sekarang ada di sini dan aku tidak akan kesepian lagi." Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum manis, memamerkan _eyesmile_ nya.

"Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih karena kau mau menungguku." Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan balas memeluk Sasuke.

.

OMGeez, _what the hell is this?!_

.

Inilah salah satu kisah zaman dahulu –yang disingkatkan. Seorang putri bernama Hinata yang diracuni oleh seorang penyusup di kerajaan sehingga ia tertidur dan tak pernah bangun lagi. Tak ada yang mampu menyembuhkan serta membangunkannya. Hanya seorang pangeran Sasuke yang bisa. Tapi bukan menyembuhkan serta membangunkan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Kekuatan cinta,, hanya kekuatan cintalah yang bisa mempertemukan serta mempersatukan keduanya, _in another world_.

~oOo~

-**The End**-

.

Cuap-cuap Ai

*ngumpet* *diseret* Em sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena lagi-lagi membuat fict baru padahal belum ngelarin fict-fict sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini aku bawa 1S aja kok. Eh, kayaknya ini bisa dijadiin untuk SHDL 2012 kan? Wah sayangnya udah telat. Huhu. Fict ini supa dupa gaje, jelek, abal-abal, de el el. Oke aku sadari itu dan maaf beribu maaf. **Judul**nya gitu banget ya? Ga nyambung ya? Maaf deh, ga bakat nentuin judul. **Genre**nya ga sesuai? Maaf lagi ya.

Adakah typo[s] yang anda temukan? Maaf berjuta maaf. Ini aku buat jam sebelas ampe jam satu malam, ngantuk saya. Jadi ga sempet mengoreksi typo(s). Bukan ga sempet sih, akunya aja yang malas #plakk. Tapi janji, kalo ada waktu akan aku perbaiki.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang mau menyempatkan baca fict ku ini. Boleh minta **review**? Ada masalahkah dengan fict ini? Mangkenye ripuw dan tanya ane XD

Aku terima Flame selama ga menyangkut pairing, okesip!

See ya!


End file.
